Vocaloid and Austin Moon
by MewSunsetStar
Summary: The sequel to "Dog with a Vocaloid"! The Vocaloids go Miami and meet Austin, Dez, Trish and Ally. But the Vocaloids have some competition: Austin! And the worse part is Akari is a fan of Austin's music!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: FIRST SEQUEL! XD**

**Akari: Awesome!**

**Miku: Lets go!**

**Akari: MewSunset doesn't own Austin and Ally or Vocaloid! She only owns the characters she created...**

** Ally's point of view**  
I was hanging out with my friends Trish, Dez and Austin and as I was walking outside, a group of kids were walking with this woman with pink hair.

"Luka, your taking to long just to walk!" Complained a blonde boy, there was a girl that looked like his twin. The group all had headphones. Are they in a band or something?

"Have patience, Len. I'm trying to find a celebrity so Akari can shut up," grumbled the pinkette (get it, brunette? Pinkette?).

"Nani?! I'm not bugging you! I just never met a celeb, that's all! I've heard of this Austin Moon person who's super cool though!" A girl with red hair and bright blue eyes beamed. It's like the people from the group had never been in Miami.

"Ally! Dez is bugging me again!" Trish told me. I frowned at Dez.

"Who's the group?" She asked eyeing the people with headphones.

"Probably tourists." I replied.

"Yeah from the planet weird!" She said.

"This place is so cool!" The red head said. She wore a short sleeved top with a denim jacket that looked super cute on her, a knee length skirt with a music note embroiled by the edge, grey leggings and white boots. Her hair was in a side tail. The blonde boy known as Len wore jeans and a black t shirt. He had really cool teal eyes. Also his possibly twin wore a orange sundress with sandals. A girl with teal hair (really? Teal?) wore capris, black sandals and a mint green tank top. The pinkette wore a sundress, but in red.

"Excuse me but we're kinda lost. Do you guys know where the Star hotel is?" She asked me politely.

"It's about three miles away, by the beach," I told her.

"Thanks." She beamed and turned to the group. Austin and I saw the little girl with red hair bickering with the blonde boy.

"I'm not younger than you, Len!" She stated. Len chuckled.

"Actually you are, Akari. You turned thirteen a month ago," he replied. She blushed.

"S-shut up Len!" She told him.

"Okay, Shorty!" He fired back. She threw a death glare at him.

"Why are they fighting?" Austin asked the blonde girl.

"Len and Akari-chan have always fought. I think she has a slight crush on him though. Wow, that would be weird, my twin brother dating one of my best friends," she sighed. Akari-chan? What does that mean? I thought.

"Hey Rin, don't bother them!" Len teased. Rin walked to him and shook a fist.

"I was just answering his question, stupid." She replied. He frowned.

"Just because this is VOCALOID's first time in Miami, doesn't mean you can take all of the fun out it," he said with a smirk. What's VOCALOID? Some sort of competion?

"Yo, Akari! Can you tell the buzzkill to chill out? We just got out of Tokyo," he complained.

"I have to be the responsible twin, because you're not." she stated. Akari fumbled through her Hello Kitty handbag and got out a iPod, probably to listen to some music.

"That's because I'm the fun one!" Len replied, and noticed Akari was listening to some music.

"Whatcha listening to?" Len asked Akari curiously.

"Austin Moon's latest song, also, speaking of music, Miku's new song has reached over one thousand likes on soundcloud and Youtube!" She beamed. The teal haired girl smiled.

"Awesome! But what about our album?" The teal haired girl asked with worry.

"In Japan alone, VOCALOID has made a million sales. Miku, that's a lot of fans!" Akari beamed. Miku looked so excited.

"We might become famous all over the world!" Miku said, obviously daydreaming. Akari and Len laughed nervously.

"Miku, I'm not sure if we could be popular in Miami. We were popular in Pasadena but I think we have more fans back in Tokyo," Akari explained.

"Guys, quit messing around! Lets go," Luka told them. Akari wrote something down in a small book. She saw me looking at the book. She was writing in some language that I couldn't figure out.

"I'm trying to write a song. But I'm just used to writing in Japanese." Akari explained.

"You guys are Japanese?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Really? Prove it!" Trish scoffed.

"Konichiwa, watashi wa Fujiwarada Akari!" She beamed.

"She said, 'Hi, I'm Akari Fujiwara,'," Len translated.

"I don't know why, but we always say our last names before our first names," Rin replied.

"And what's VOCALOID?" Trish asked.

"Oh, I know. It's a Japanese band. Kagaimine Len is the guitarist, Kagaimine Rin is the background singer, Megurine Luka is plays the drums, Hatsune Miku is the lead singer and the newest member is Fujiwara Akari, who is also a lead singer. I'm Dez by the way and I recently bought your album and let me say this, it was amazing, I love it! Akari, do you write your own songs?" Dez explained.

"Hai! Arigato, Dez-san!" Akari replied.

"She said, 'Yes and thanks Dez,' if you guys were wondering," Miku translated.

"Can I get your autographs?" Dez asked, taking a autograph book from his book bag and the group signed a page. Dez thanked them and they bowed.

"That's really cool," Austin said, smiling.

"Omg! It's Austin Moon!" Akari beamed.

"Looks like we have a fan," he said. He signed her songbook on the first page.

"Thanks! Well, good bye!" Akari replied, leaving with the rest of the Vocaloids.

**Miku: Aww! What a cute ending!**

**Me: I guess.**

**Dez: Since when does a Japanese Vocaloid like Austin's music? It's ironic!**

**Me: *throws Dez in cage* Shaddup! Lets go get some ramen.**

**Len: Or... RAMEN EATING CONTEST! XD**

**Me: Fine, but you asked for it. *Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez sweat dropped***

**Three minutes later...**

**Len: I LOST TO THE AUTHOR?! NANI?!**

**Me: that means what, cast of Austin and Ally. And *chara changes with my chara Konata* I am the queen of ramen eating contest~Nya!**

**Everyone else: *sweat drop***

**Miku: Rate!**

**Austin: and review!**

**Akari: or I'll send this crazy Neko girl on you! Neko means cat btw.**


	2. Chapter 2 the concert

**Me: i dont own Vocaloid or Austin and Ally!**

**Akari's point of view **

In the morning, by the time the tv was turned up, I was knocked out.

"Morning," I yawned. The song "Electric Angel" played on my iPod. I got up, got dressed and wandered Miami with Miku, Len and Rin. I hummed to song.

"Looks like a singing angel is right by me," he teased. I blushed.

"Shut up Len!" I told him. He smiled and we kept walking. I saw a high schooler with really curly black hair she walked towards us. I bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry!" I said quickly.

"Hey your that Akari girl! I'm Trish," she said. I smiled.

"Akari! We have two hours to get ready before our concert!" Miku scolded me.

"Okay, Ja nē!" I replied.

"It means, 'See ya'," Len translated. I rolled my eyes. At this concert, I would have to sing "Weekend Girl", "Electric Angel", "Rolling girl" and my song "Melody of the stars". I picked the perfect outfits for the three songs. I told Trish where the concert was in case she wanted to come, or in case Dez wanted to come. A fan is a fan after all.

"It's by the mall, in the Metro stadium. At the concert, while Miku sang "World is Mine", I was ready. I wore a orange dress with grey ankle boots and my hair was in pigtails. A cue from Len signaled me to come on stage. I saw Dez, Trish, Austin and Ally, in the crowd. As I sang, people sang along with me.

**Normal point of view **

As Akari sang "Weekend Girl", people sang along. Well, not all of them. Trish, Austin and Ally stared at the girl in awe. Then she started singing to "Electric Angel", and Len smiled at the girl. While the girl was singing "Rolling Girl", Ally clapped along.

"You don't even know what's she's saying," Trish told her.

"Well in French class, you clap when the teacher finishes her lectures and you have no clue what's _she's_ saying!" Austin fired back. After the concert was over, the Vocaloids headed for the hotel.

**Me: sorry for the boring ending of the chapter! well, rate and review!**


End file.
